Drament no Nazo
by GangueBolinhoFrito
Summary: Drament no Nazo é uma Fanfic de Aventura, Ação e com um grande suspense envolvendo o drama. A história passa-se no ano de 2012, em Lyon, uma cidade Francesa. Lá, se encontra uma escola interna muito antiga, reconhecida por toda a cidade, a Drament High Sc
1. Chapter 1

Drament no Nazo!

13 de Fevereiro de 2012. As férias terminam, rotinas voltam, trabalho, comércio e escola. Ruas movimentadas, barulhentas e cheia de tráfego. Era assim a manhã nas ruas de Lyon, Município da França, situada próxima ao litoral. Em Drament High School não era diferente. Os alunos da escola interna retornam às aulas com grandes expectativas. Muitos foram aprovados e passados para a próxima série, mas em algumas exceções, está Ribery Alexandro, um jovem misterioso, com cabelos longos ruivos que chegam até seu ombro, deixando-o na maioria das vezes preso por um óculos em sua testa. Ele tinha boas notas, era um aluno reservado e misterioso, mas não deixava de ser um bom aluno. No decorrer do ano passado, começou a faltar várias aulas. Foi chamado várias vezes à direção, mas não respondia à nada. Ficou uma semana desaparecido, a direção ficou espantada com o desaparecimento desse aluno que estudou todo o ensino fundamental naquela escola, sem dar problemas, e agora, sem explicações e pistas... ele some. Passou-se duas semanas, e ele retornou. Mas já não havia mais como recuperar os estudos perdidos. Acabou reprovando, e o motivo pelo qual havia sumido... desconhecido. Coisas estranhas acontecem nessa escola. Como a morte de uma garota no banheiro feminino. Os professores manterão esse incidente em segredo para os alunos. Ribery tem uma habilidade que ninguém mais possui, e segredos que ninguém reconhece. Espíritos vagam pelos corredores da escola, e Ribery é o único que consegue enxerga-los. Não faz escândalo, nem se impressiona, afinal, sempre pode vê-los. Apenas os ignora. Era o primeiro dia de aula do ano, Ribery parecia não estar preocupado com isso. Passou o verão na escola, pois não tinha família para conviver.

Capítulo 1. O recomeço.

O relógio desperta no dormitório de Ribery. O garoto parecia não querer levantar, se virando para o lado tentando fugir do barulho, mas sem opção, se levanta e desliga o despertador. Fica pensativo fitando o chão por alguns segundos, e se dirige ao banheiro, para escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Ribery estava sozinho no dormitório, mesmo sobrando um leito. Afinal, conheceria seu novo colega de quarto hoje. Colocando o uniforme do colégio e seu inseparável óculos na testa, pega seu material e sai do quarto. Ele via os corredores bem movimentado, fazia tempo que não via a escola assim. Alunos felizes correndo e conversando pelos corredores. Ribery parecia não se importar com isso, mas adorava aquela vista. Reconhecia rostos, e outros totalmente novas para ele.

- Eai, Ribery! Como vai? Fiquei sabendo que foi reprovado.

Dizia seu ex-colega do ano passado para Ribery. O mesmo virava-se para fitar o rapaz e responde:

- Charlie... é, fui reprovado. Bem... bom ano para você.

Sem mais, o jovem ruivo virava-se e seguia seu caminho. Era normal todos os alunos, no primeiro dia de aula ir para o saguão, ouvir uma pequena palestra de seu diretor, e pegar o bilhete onde indicará o número de seu dormitório. Ribery não precisa, sempre esteve no mesmo dormitório, mas de certo modo, queria saber com quem teria que dividir o quarto.

- BEM-VINDOS, NOVOS E ANTIGOS ESTUDANTES... À DRAMENT HIGH SCHOOL! Aqui será o novo lar de vocês, e nós seremos sua família! Então, tudo oque precisarem, podem conversar comigo e com os professores, ou até com os funcionários, só queremos a saúde, e a educação de vocês.

Dizia o diretor, iniciando sua palestra. Mais de uma hora falando. " Que saco... ele sempre diz a mesma coisa -.- ". Pensava Ribery impaciente. Depois do Diretor teminar seu discurso, os alunos seriam liberados para ver em que turma seriam, e pegariam seus bilhetes dos dormitórios.

- Humph... na mesma sala que ano passado. Pensava alto Ribery quando viu em que turma estava. Foi nesse momento que sentiu uma presença perto da porta de saída do saguão. Quando olhou para trás, apenas conseguiu ver um vulto preto saindo pela porta.

- Aquilo de novo... – indagava Ribery um pouco aflito. E então, escuta uma voz chamando seu nome.

- Você é o Ribery-san? Perguntava um garoto loiro com olhos azuis, na frente de Ribery. – Eu sou Raphael Häkkinet, seremos colegas de quarto esse ano, prazer em conhece-lo. – Falava o rapaz com uma voz tímida e insegura. Ribery parecia não dar muita atenção para o garoto, ainda olhando para a porta do saguão.

- O prazer é meu garoto. – Com essas curtas palavras, Ribery sem tirar seu olhar da porta, segue em direção da mesma não dando atenção ao garoto que abaixa a cabeça aflito com a situação. Ribery sai do saguão, se encontrando nos corredores dos armários. Olhando ao redor procurando aquele vulto novamente, voltando seu olhar para sua esquerda, ele vê parte do vulto descendo umas escadas, e corre para lá. Mas nesse momento, o sinal de aula toca, e imediatamente ele para. Fechando seus punhos com uma certa raiva ele fala.

- Não vou perder parte da minha vida, por isso novamente!

Dando meio volta, Ribery se dirigi à sala de aula. Classe 1A , era a numeração da classe de Ribery. Estava alguns minutos atrasado, afinal, a escola é enorme e estava longe das salas de aula. Entrou na sala, o professor ainda não havia feito a chamada. Fitava cada rosto, não reconhecendo ninguém, todos eram novatos. Sentou ao lado de um loiro, que falou para Ribery feliz.

- Ribery-san, então somos colegas :D – Ribery olhava para o loiro.

- Eu te conheço?

- OQUE? VOCÊ NÃO LEMBRA? FOI LOGO...

- Certo, não importa...

- ... Ç_Ç

E a aula continua normalmente. Ribery não prestava muito atenção, estando com sua mente distante, olhando para a paisagem atrás da janela. O ano letivo acabara de começar, muitos mistérios estão à surgir.

Capítulo 1: Recomeço.

Fim.


	2. Chapter 2

Drament no Nazo!

-Tão movimentado... Tão novo... Tão... Tão... DESCONHECIDO.

Capítulo 2: "_Réalité Effrayante"_

20 de Fevereiro de 2012. Após uma pequena semana de aula, os alunos de Dramant High School finalmente estão começando à retomar a velha rotina. Não não apenas um ou dois que dizem que essa semana que passou foi extremamente complicada, e cansativa, afinal todos deviam se acertar com seus devidos colegas de quarto, para não gerar desentendimentos futuros. Isso não foi diferente para ninguém.  
>*flashback :3*<br>_Ribeery! Por favor, poderia me emprestar a chave do quarto para eu ir ao banheiro?

_Já passou da hora de dormir, quem for pego fora dos seus quartos levará advertência...

_MAS... MAS... MAS...

_Sem mas, use o penico.

_ Ribery, o que é isso brilhando em baixo de sua cama?

_Não é nada, não mexa ali, pode ser um monstro que vai te comer.

_O QUÊ? *momento ultra medo*

_ ... RAPHAEL, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO EMBAIXO DA MINHA CAMA?

_Já ouviu falar em "A curiosidade matou o gato"? Então... eu sou quase o gato...

*fim do flashback :3*

Por mais que Raphael possa parecer normal, engraçado, e até um pouco infantil, não é assim como ele age com todos, ele é um neofóbico, isto é, possuí medo de qualquer coisa nova, desconhecida, desde que nasceu, ele tem medo de tudo ao seu redor, porém esse medo era contido, por algumas pessoas que o cercam, para ser mais exato, seus pais e sua irmã gêmea Evangelline Häkkinet, apelidada Eva, conseguiam fazer ele se sentir normal, ser quem ele realmente é. Ele praticamente estava livre dessa fobia terrível, viajou para vários lugares que ele nunca iria sozinho, aprendeu a pescar com seu pai, um sábio pescador que tirava do mar o sustento da família, tudo iria extremamente bem, até que...

*le Jornal Nacional Francês*

_Hoje podemos dizer que realmente o mar não está pra peixe! Veja a seguir a reportagem com Joana Sampaio.

_Um tornado gigantesco no Oceano Atlântico está se aproximando da costa francesa e está causando muita destruição no seu porto, e isso realmente causou grande surpresa aos pequenos pescadores que estavam em alto mar (...) A marinha já está procurando em áreas pouco afetadas, e não é uma cena agradável.

_É, Joana, parece que isto não irá acabar bem.

*desliga TV*

Isto causou grande colapso na família Häkkinet, Raphael em menos de dois segundos perdeu todo o imenso trabalho de seus pais para fazer ele não ser um neofóbico, sua mãe, desenvolveu uma curiosa doença no cérebro, e precisou ir para Lyon, para melhores tratamentos médicos, Evangelline, acompanhou sua mãe, porém Raphel não aceitou, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer em Lyon, e ficou morando com sua tia por parte de pai, apenas saindo de casa para ir para a escola, e ao sair da escola voltando direto para casa, com medo de tudo que poderia acontecer fora de casa, seu único "lugar seguro".  
>Seis anos depois, já com 14 anos, Evangelline voltou para sua cidade natal, tentando convencer Raphael a acompanhá-la em Lyon, pois sua tia teve que se mudar para Itália, encontrar um pequeno amor que encontrou na internet.<br>Como não tinha alternativa, Raphael aceitou ir para Lyon junto com sua irmã, mesmo não querendo ir para lá.  
>Chegando em Lyon Raphael se apegou à Evangelline de maneira que nunca havia feito antes, vendo ela como a única pessoa em que ele pode confiar, se não fosse sua irmã, ele estaria nem saberia como agir em público.<p>

*voltando à história atual*

_Rapha, essa é uma amiga minha, Suúh D'Alembert Bonnet, e ...

_Oi Raphael, é verdade que vocês são mesmo irmãos gêmeos?

_Sim... nós... nós não somos parecidos?

_Hn, um pouco, mas... ela parece bem mais animada... Bem, foi um prazer te conhecer!

_Oh, - disse Eva – Eu também queria te apresentar minha colega de quarto Mellody Otte Paradiso, mais ela saiu correndo, dizendo que tinha que falar urgente com uma pessoa... e depois não vi mais ela...

_Não esquenta, - disse Suúh – já já ela aparece, me falaram que ela era assim... sai correndo, como se tivesse que salvar o mundo -risos-

_Será mesmo? – disse Eva, preocupada -

21 de Fevereiro de 2012.  
>Todos se organizando para começar mais um cansativo dia de aula. Alguns agitados, outros sonolentos, e outros parados, pensativos. Na verdade, apenas uma pessoa parada, sentada em sua classe, olhando para seu livro de Matemática. Essa pessoa chamou a atenção de Raphael... viu nele algo que já tinha visto antes.<br>Porém, hesitou em falar com ele.

Ao término da aula, foi se dirigindo ao refeitório, lentamente, sem pressa, quando uma das janelinhas de uma sala com uma luz intensa, dividida entre branco e preto,  
>algo realmente assustador que o fez, involuntariamente, sair correndo.<p>

Capítulo 2 : Réalité Effrayante

Fim :3


	3. Chapter 3

Drament no Nazo

Capítulo 3: _"Transferência?"_

Segunda-feira 27 de fevereiro de 2O12.

Concerteza era uma segunda-feira normal, a maioria dos alunos não se importava muito com isso e a minoria nem sabia que dia era hoje. Apenas alunos normais, uma semana normal e alunos normais ah,claro e lições normais.

_Mas...será mesmo que tudo ia tão calmo e pacífico assim para ser chamado de normal?_

Poderia ser que sim, mas não para um certo alguém. A oitava série não é algo que se possa simplesmente interpretar como "É fácil" pois todos começam um novo ano letivo bem, nem todos. Pode ser nostálgico para alguns se é que me entende. Mas havia alguém ali que achava tudo aquilo tão fácil como não fazer nada esse alguém era Mellody Otte Paradiso. Alguns alunos naquela enorme sala eram como figurantes, mas Mellody era considerada um gênio entre as crianças de sua faixa etária apesar de ter 14 anos. Além de ser um gênio tem uma aparência realmente diferente. Ela possui os cabelos curtos com a tonalidade mais especificamente "bege", os olhos grandes e de um azul profundo, dizem que é possível "ver sua alma" através dos mesmos. Seu corpo não é muito desenvolvido para idade, por isso aparenta ser bem mais nova. Sua personalidade constitui em ser tímida, porém sabe séria quando deve. É muito doce também, porém são palavras dela pois ninguém a conhece praticamente. Era tudo normal para Mellody, ser uma estudante, ter um dormitório ou ler livros. Tudo isso estava como ela gostava, porém recebeu a notícia na última sexta-feira de que iria ser transferida para outra sala, mais precisamente o primeiro ano do ensino médio.

"Etto...será que, eu vou me dar bem com todos...?" Certamente este foi o pensamento de Mellody ao se lembrar que seria transferida logo hoje.

- Certo, irei me esforçar para me dar bem com todos...!

Seus pensamentos eram de insegurança e ansiedade, os dois ao mesmo tempo. Devia obedecer as normas do colégio. Afinal esse era o seu dever, não só como aluna. Ela não era uma aluna comum, pode parecer rídiculo ao ver de qualquer um mas Mellody não era nem humana. Ela é uma espécie de "pessoa que já foi ao paraíso" não é que ela seja um fantasma ou algo parecido. Mellody Otte Paradiso é um anjo. Sim, um anjo ela foi enviada por seu respectivo deus para proteger a mesma escola que ocupa no momento. O motivo de tal coisa ainda é desconhecido mas sim, ela é um anjo. Além de ser um anjo é considerada um ótimo anjo por seu mestre. Seus poderes são muito bem equilibrados. Por mais que ela seja um anjo, é insegura ao ser sociável com algumas pessoas o que a torna estranha na opnião da maioria. Estava tudo bem em ser transferida mas,e sua coragem para simplesmente abrir a porta de sua nova sala...? A pequena foi apenas girando a maçaneta lentamente e de modo inseguro como se estivesse com medo de algo e então finalmente abriu a porta.

Ela reconhecia de que estava atrasada, havia se esquecido do horário. Todos os olhares se fixavam na mesma coisa, em si.

- D-desculpe por interromper sua aula...sensei...! Ela parecia estar mais envergonhada do que de costume.

- Você deve ser...Mellody, correto? Ouviu uma voz calma e de algum modo simpática se dirigindo a ela.

- S-sim! Assentiu com a cabeça.

-Poderia se apresentar para os demais alunos? Ei, façam silêncio por favor!

Ela realmente parecia insegura de si, mas, era seu dever se manter apenas como uma aluna. Por fim, a mesma tomou coragem e se pronunciou.

- A-ano...me chamo Mellody Otte Paradiso tenho 14 anos até alguns dias atrás eu...eu estudava no oitavo ano...! M-mas devido a minha inteligência ser muito mais avançada do que as pessoas de minha classe eu fui transferida pra cá. E-eu espero me dar bem com todos...

- Certo Mellody-san. Já sabe aonde irá se sentar a partir de agora?

- Não...

- Vejamos...sente-se ali a frente do Ribery-san, talvez ele aprenda algo com você.

Mellody apenas caminhou até seu respectivo lugar. Tudo iria bem se o mesmo aluno atrás de si não a encarasse como se a mesma fosse algo terrível ao seu ver. Ela tentou não dar tanta importância a tal coisa mas era impossível. Tentou ignorar mas realmente não conseguia, ia logo agir mas sentiu algo cutucando a si. Logo olhou para trás e o mesmo olhar continuava.

- A-ano...Ribery-san...não é?

Não obteve resposta, odiava ser ignorada, então suspirou como modo de desistência. Então deu um leve tapa em quem o cutucava, mais precisamente Ribery.

- Ei, você por que me deu um tapa? Isso doeu sabia?

- Isso é por que o Ribery-san ficou me olhando de modo estranho...!

- ISSO É MOTIVO PARA SE BATER EM ALGUÉM?

- CLARO, É FALTA DE RESPEITO ME OLHAR DE MODO COMO SE EU FOSSE UM MONSTRO!

- A CULPA É MINHA QUE VOCÊ SEJA...!

Ribery não conseguiu terminar sua frase, obviamente Mellody havia ficado curiosa, então tentou saber o que ele iria dizer com suas próprias palavras.

- Oe! Sabia que só por que as pessoas são baixinhas você não deveria olhar assim para elas? Nem gritar!

- Mas você também gritou.

- Você começou.

- Foi você quem me deu um tapa.

- Mas você gritou primeiro!

E assim foi o primeiro dia na nova classe de Mellody. Por mais que não tivesse feito algum amigo, ou feito algo considerado sobrenatural e diferente para as pessoas tudo ocorreu bem.

_Até agora..._

**xxx**

Capítulo 3: _"Tansferência?"_

Fim.


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAMENT NO NAZO**

**Capítulo ****IV: **_"Pescoços, pescoços, pescoços..."_

Terça-feira 28 de fevereiro de 2012.

Em meio aos corredores, você só vê alunos normais com suas roupas normais. Bem, isso é o que você pensa! Havia uma aluna não anormal no meio de tantos, que ninguém ousava falar com ela. Sim, ela! Mais conhecida como Aberração, Forever Alone, e até mesmo Princesa Gótica. Uma garota de 15 anos. Seu nome é Suúh D'Alembert Bonnet, ela nunca gosta de dizer qual o seu primeiro nome, então que fique assim. Talvez seje Suzannah, ou Suellen, ou até mesmo... Suaprimaéumalhama, mas isso ninguém sabe. Suúh sempre foi a esquisita da turma, não por ser feia ou por ter meleca escorrendo do nariz, e nem por comer e cheirar cola, não... ela é esquisita porque tem uma aparência e personalidade de um... vampiro. Sim, isso é uma coisa boba, ela sempre se questionou o porque, aliás... ela não é uma vampira, é? Bem, se for, ela mesma não sabe disso. Suúh D'Alembert Bonnet sempre foi uma garota teimosa, sensível, dramática, chorona, avoada e se apega as pessoas muito rápido, mesmo não tendo nenhum amigo... somente os seus inúmeros bichinhos de pelúcias... de morcego. Ela é super pálida e tem longos cabelos louros e repicados loucamente, que chegam até o meio de suas costas, sua franjinha é tão longa que a parte do meio chega ao nariz. Seus olhos são um negro tão profundo, que olhando para eles, você sabe oque ela está pensando... em pudins de morango! Seu sabor preferido é morango... Ela vive usando roupas de gothic lolita... usa roupas de gothic lolita até para ir a praia... coisa que nunca faz, porque tem medo do sol... por quê? Bem, ela diz que tem medo de ficar morena. Ela mora com um tio chamado Renoir D'Alembert, um cara muito rico que trabalha em... bem, ela não sabe no que, e nunca se interessou em perguntar. Não! Ele não é um traficante! Sim, seus pais morreram quando ela tinha 3 anos, então ela não se lembra direito deles. É, ela também não sabe de como eles morreram... falando nisso, Suúh não sabe de muitas coisas... também não sabe que nesse momento seu tio está comendo todo o seu estoque de pudim, enquanto ela está na escola. Coitadinha...

Aé, quase ia me esquecendo... Suúh ama pescoços, ela os acha fascinantes, e tem vontade de morder todos. A primeira coisa em que ela olha em uma pessoa, era o seu pescoço... coisa que estava fazendo agora, sentada na última fileira da direita, na última cadeira. Estava encarando o pescoço de Mellody.

- _Ah, como o pescoço dela é tão kawaii... dá vontade de morder! Ela... ela... o pescoço dela é diferente... ele brilha! Ah, deve ser porque ela está perto da janela, e por isso o sol aquece aquele lindo pescocinho... queria tanto me aproximar dela e tocar nele! Mas isso nunca vai acontecer... ela não para de falar com o Ribery... não gosto do pescoço dele! É sujo, e..._

- Suúh, poderia vir aqui no quadro e resolver esse problema?

- H-HAI!

Suúh se levantou tão rápido... ela estava tremendo de medo. Odiava quando todos olhavam pra ela... realmente odiava! Tinha medo de cometer mais algum erro, e virar a gozação da escola... de novo. Ela foi se aproximando do quadro, mas uma menina da sua mesma fileira havia esticado o pé na sua frente, fazendo-a cair.

- Oh, desculpe... eu só estava testando a lei da gravidade! – **A garota piscou pro menino que estava atrás, e todos começaram a rir.**

Ótimo, havia virado a gozação da sala de novo... e ninguém nunca a ajudava. Ela estava até se acostumando com isso.

- T-Tudo bem... – Suúh se levantou segurando o choro, e foi pro quadro, ficou segurando o giz e olhando pra toda aquela conta enorme... não sabia nem conjugar o verbo amar direito... como iria resolver aquela conta?

Não, é sério, ela mal sabia conjugar o verbo amar... quer ver?

xxx _Flashback xxx_

Ela estava na quinta série, estava pensando em coelhinhos fofos com roupa de gothic lolita, quando seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz da sua professora.

- Suúh, será que poderia conjugar o verbo amar no infinitivo?

- H-HAI! Ahn... eu amo pescoços, tu amas pescoços, ele ama pescoços, nós amamos pescoços, vós amais pescoços, eles amam pescoços!

Depois disso, só ouvia-se risos e gargalhadas, e um monte de apelidos dados a ela... como Amante de Pescoços.

xxx _Fim do flashback _xxx

Ela nunca conseguiu conjugar o verbo amar sem acrescentar pescoços... mas enfim. Lá estava ela... na frente de todos da sala... tentando resolver uma conta, sendo que nem sabia sobre o que estavam estudando!

- E-Etto... Sensei... eu...

- Oquê foi? Não sabe resolver isso, senhorita D'Alembert? Será que da próxima vez poderia prestar mais atenção nas aulas?

Ela abaixou a cabeça, deixou o giz onde estava e voltou para a sua cadeira.

Isso era como uma rotina desde o primário... sempre a escolhiam para resolver coisas que não sabia como, e acabava virando a gozação da sala... da escola... e até mesmo do mundo todo... ok, do mundo todo não, mas enfim.

Ela também não era o orgulho de seu tio, não mesmo. Ele sempre a repreendia por não saber tocar piano, para ele, pessoas que não sabiam tocar piano eram repugnantes.

Sábado 02 de março de 2010.

Suúh havia recebido uma notícia da diretora, avisando-a de que sua parceira de quarto chegaria hoje. E desde então, ela estava no seu dormitório, sentada na cama abraçando um de seus milhares de bichinhos de pelúcia de morcego, e olhando a porta... Ansiosa pela chegada de sua nova parceira de quarto! Mal sabia como reagir, não sabia como a garota seria, só sabia que... seria a sua primeira amiga! Suúh faria de tudo para ser a melhor amiga daquela menina, não deixaria essa chance escapar de suas mãos! Não mesmo, estava pronta para ter sua primeira amiga! E também estava implorando para que o pescoço dela fosse bonito.

Talvez ela até não fosse aparecer... como sempre as outras faziam ao descobrir quem era ela... mas Suúh tinha uma intuição feminina muito boa... tá, eu admito, a sua intuição feminina não era nada boa, mas ela sentia que essa nova menina não iria a abandonar...

Certo?

xxx

Fim do capítulo IV – Pescoços, pescoços, pescoços...

Espero que tenham gostado, é o primeiro capítulo que eu escrevo em toda a minha vida. *u*


	5. Chapter 5

Drament no Nazo

Capítulo 5: "L'obscurité"

Domingo, 03 de Março de 2012.

Finalmente um dia de folga para os estudantes de Drament. Semana que vem será semana de prova, o estudo é necessário, mas a diversão também. Muitos alunos vão para casa visitar seus parentes, outros preferem se entreter dentro da escola, indo até o ginásio e jogando uma bola. Caminhando pelo Campus, passando um tempo com os amigos e etc. Não era o caso de Raphael e Ribery, que estavam dentro do quarto numa tarde ensolarada. Raphael estava estudando, Ribery estava fazendo absolutamente nada deitado na cama fitando fixamente seu colar com o formato de uma cruz brilhante.

- R-Ribery-san... não vai estudar para a prova de amanhã? - Perguntava o loiro para seu colega de quarto ruivo. O mesmo parecia não ter escutado, sem sequer tirar o olhar do colar.

- ... Talvez mais tarde...

- Ah... certo... se quiser estudar junto não tem pro...

- Não, valeu.

- ...Ok.

O Silêncio tomava conta daquele quarto, quando de repente Ribery levanta e abre a porta do quarto.

- Vou dar uma saída, logo volto.

- Ok, mas aonde vai?

Antes mesmo de terminar a pergunta Ribery já havia fechado a porta. Raphael ficou horas e horas estudando aquele livro, até que via pela janela que já havia escurecido.

- Nossa, já escureceu... e o Ribery-san ainda não voltou.

Chegou a hora de dormir, afinal, o próximo dia era cheio. Ribery ainda não havia voltado. Raphael já estava no sono profundo, já era de matina, e sentiu vontade de ir ao banheiro. Ribery ainda não chegou e então ele poderia pegar a chave para ir até o banheiro. E foi oque ele fez, chegando no corredor dos sanitários, Raphael via uma luz ofuscante saindo da porta do banheiro e escutava alguns barulhos, parecia que alguém estava brigando dentro do banheiro. De repente, um feixe de luz sai da porta, queimando a parede do corredor. Raphael cai ao chão ao ver tal coisa.

- M-MAS O QUE É ISSO...?

Escutava uma voz familiar falando:

- Acabou... maldito!

Novamente uma luz incandescente sai de dentro do banheiro, mas dessa vez chegava a arder os olhos. Tudo ficava quieto e calmo. Raphael ainda caído no chão tentava ver dentro do banheiro assustado, com os olhos arregalados. Uma pessoa sai de dentro do banheiro. Raphael olha para aquela figura, e os dois ficam a se encarar.

- R-R-R-Ribery-san...? O.O '

- ...

Nesse momento escutam passos subindo as escadas, e Ribery agarra Raphael saindo correndo com toda a velocidade dali, chegando ao seu quarto. Abria a porta e jogava Raphael em cima de sua cama e fechava a porta. Os dois se encaravam.

- RI...!

- NÃO PERGUNTE NADA...! Apenas durma, amanhã temos prova.

Ribery desligava a luz, deitava e virava para o lado. Raphael com cara de bobo ficava ali, sentado na cama olhando para o nada, tentando achar alguma solução para aquilo. Mas não encontrou nenhuma. Teve dificuldades para dormir.

- Oe... Oe, Raphael!

A voz de Ribery acordava Raphael sonolento.

- N-nani?

- Só avisando, que você vai se atrasar. Nos vemos na sala, até.

- O QUE? QUE HORAS SÃO? – Gritava e olhava o relógio. – 7:25? FALTA 5 MINUTOS PRA COMEÇAR A AULA!RIBERY, POR QUE NÃO ME...

Ribery já havia saído. Raphael estava falando sozinho.

- AAAAAH! _

Na sala de aula, todos já estavam prontos para a prova. O professor estava passando a fórmula no quadro, enquanto isso, os alunos tinham algum tempinho para colocar a fofoca em dia.

- Ei, garota. Não consigo ver o quadro com essas asas enormes na minha frente. – Dizia Ribery com as mãos na cabeça e escorado na parede para Melody. A mesma tomava um choque com as palavras do ruivo, virando-se para trás com uma cara pálida.

- N-N-NANI...?

Ribery estava segurando seu caderno para Melody ler: " Eu sei quem você é " Ele estava com uma cara de deboche. Assustada, Melody virava-se rapidamente para frente, deparando-se com a figura de Suúh.

- Oi, Melody-chan... *u*

- Yo, Suúh. *-*

- Eu fiz uma poesia, quer dar uma olhada?

- Claro *-*

- Então vem cá *-*

As duas iam na direção da classe de Suúh, que ficava na ultima da direita, atrás de Ribery, quando a mesma garota de sexta-feira, deu um tranque na pobre garota loira.

- Oh, a gravidade sempre funciona, Hahahaha!

Debochava a garota. Suúh que fazia uma carinha de choro. Melody Ajudava a mesma a se levantar, encarando a garota que estava rindo. A mesma retribuía o olhar debochado.

- Oh, parece que a Vampirinha achou uma nova amiguinha. HAHAHA!

Toda a sala dava gargalhadas, Ribery fitava a situação sem mudar sua expressão de sempre. Odiava esse tipo de situação. A garota caia da cadeira. Olhava para trás e lá estava Ribery segurando a cadeira.

- RIBERY, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Irritada gritava com o ruivo, que revidava com um olhar mortal.

- Ah, nada, queria ver se a gravidade sempre funciona mesmo. Você estava certa.

A Sala parava de rir, e o silêncio dominava naquele momento. Ribery devolvia a cadeira, chegava perto de Suúh e falava.

- Não se incomode com esse tipo de gente...

- A-arigatou... Ribery-san...

Os três sentavam-se em suas cadeiras. Melody virava-se para Ribery com um sorriso.

- Parece que até você tem sentimentos, Ribery.

- Tsc, não enche... ¬_¬

O Professor terminava de passar a fórmula. Virando-se para a turma e pegando as provas em sua mesa.

- Todos prontos? A prova não é grande coisa, mas vai exigir um pouco de vocês.

Começava a entregar as folhas nas filas, quando Raphael abre a porta da sala ofegante.

- D-DESCULPE A DEMORA SENSEI!

- Certo, certo, só não faça escândalo. Sente-se.

- H-hai!

Raphael sentava em seu lugar, olhando torto para Ribery.

- Que foi? e_e

- ... u_ú

- ._.'

O professor terminava de entregar as provas.

- Agora, quero silêncio, e se pegar colando é zero.

Horas se passam. A aula termina. As aulas seguintes não tiveram nada de anormal. Suúh ficava fitando amorosamente Melody, Ribery ficava escorado na parede sem se importar com a aula, Raphael ficou mudo a aula enteira, e Eva que já havia se tornado amiga de quase todos da sala, se enturmava bastante. A aula estava acabando, quando Evagelline fitou Ribery, Ribery retribui o olhar, fitando bem o rosto da linda garota. O inaceditável acontece, Ribery cora violentamente, desviando o olhar. Melody que observava tudo solta uma pequena risada.

- Haaa, Ribery corado, que coisa anormal. Huhuhuhu *-*

- O-OQUE? CALE A BOCA SUA IDIOTA! ¬/¬

O Sinal toca, a aula terminou. Os alunos guardam seus materiais e saem da sala. No momento em que Ribery sai da sala, sente uma presença maligna no ultimo andar da escola, mais precisamente, no porão. Ele sentia uma pressão em seu coração, e esse foi bem forte, fazendo Ribery derrubar a mochila.

- Ribery, você está bem? – Perguntava preocupado Raphael.

- Sim... Raphael, pegue minha mochila, vou para o quarto mais tarde. – Se recompondo, Ribery falava com um olhar sério. Olhava para o lado e Mellody estava ofegante soando escorada na parede. Não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso. Um espectro maligno estava se criando no sub-solo da escola. Saía correndo para o porão. Descia as escadas, o porão era escuro e não havia uma lâmpada. Descia com cuidado as escadas, prestando a atenção em cada passo. Escutava um barulho, e rapidamente, pegando seu colar, o direcionava para baixo dizendo:

- HOLY CROSS!

Seu colar em forma de cruz se tornava uma enorme cruz com uma luz branca brilhante que iluminava o porão. Não via nada, mas sentia uma presença terrível. O Porão era enorme, era onde guardavam cadeiras e classes reservas.

- Huhuhu... Você deve ser o protetor do Sub-Mundo, não é garoto?

Ribery escutara uma voz sombria e aterrorizante vindo de suas costas, virando –se, via um espectro negro com olhos vermelhos encapuzado. Ele parecia uma sombra viva. A pressão maligna que ele exalava deixava Ribery tonto. Já enfrentou muitos espíritos malignos, mas não um tão poderoso como este.

- Vocês já deveriam saber, que não vou deixar vocês saírem da escola!

- Garoto, você é muito ingênuo... não tem como você nos segurar para sempre. Huhuhu... Nós estamos sendo alimentados, nossa força está aumentando muito... e você, vai morrer...

- TSC! É oque você pensa!

Ribery pulava na direção do espectro com intensão de corta-lo com sua Cruz, mas o mesmo rebatia a cruz com sua foice negra, e sumia para baixo do chão. Sendo um espirito, pode atravessar materiais sólidos. Ribery procura pela alma maligna, mas não a encontra. Sentindo uma mão segurar seu pé esquerdo.

- Vou pegar seu corpo emprestado, Guardião... huhuhu.

- Gh...!

O espectro começa a colocar-se dentro do corpo de Ribery, mas num ágil movimento, Ribery conjura um dos poderes de sua Holy Cross.

- Ray Of Light!

Batendo com a cruz no chão, ela liberava uma poderosa luz branca, que atordoava o Espectro e o deixava atordoado, deixando-o sólido. Ele saia do chão e se afastava, gritando de dor com a mão em seus olhos que agora estavam fechados.

- Agora acabou, demônio!

Ribery pulava mais uma vez na direção do espectro para cortá-lo, mas é surpreendido pela foice que atravessa seu corpo.

-Huhuhuhu...! Não nos subestime garoto.

- Maldito... Gh...

O sangue de Ribery pingava no chão. O ferimento foi grande, o espectro com a foice ainda presa no corpo de Ribery, preparava-se para possuir o corpo do mesmo. Parecia tudo acabado. Ali seria o fim de Ribery? O inacreditável acontece. Ambos escutam uma voz vindo de cima.

- Punition Divine!

Uma luz amarela envolvia o espectro, fazendo-o queimar por completo e lentamente. A foice desaparece junto com seu usuário, fazendo Ribery cair no chã perdendo muito sangue. Escutava a voz de Mellody chamando seu nome.

- Ribery-san...!

Em uma linda forma de anjo, ela voava na direção de Ribery, se ajoelhando ao seu lado, segurando sua cabeça. Ribery fitava sua colega de classe. Com uma voz fraca sorria.

- Eu sabia... que você era uma guardiã...

- Você está bem, Ribery-san?

- Eu pareço estar bem pra você?

- Mesmo morrendo você é tão grosso! Mas não se preocupe, vou te curar.

Colocando uma das mãos no local do ferimento de Ribery, uma luz azul começa a cicatrizar o profundo ferimento, deixando Ribery são.

- Pode se levantar agora. ^^

- Incrível...

Os dois fitavam um ao outro, quando Ribery pergunta com uma certa seriedade.

- Você sabe oque está acontecendo aqui, certo?

- Sim... eu estou sentindo eles cada vez mais fortes. E não sei como, você também pode senti-los, e pode me ver também! Como você consegue, Ribery?

- ... Meus ancestrais fundaram a escola como um selo para punir o Sub-Mundo, que se encontra em baixo da escola. Eles não podem sair da escola, enquanto o selo não for quebrado. Mas estou sentindo ele cada vez mais fraco. Tenho que impedir que os Espectros saiam da escola. Essa é minha missão.

- Entendo... essa é minha missão também.

Nesse momento, os dois escutam um barulho vindo de cima das escadas. Olhando para cima, viam as caras assustadas de Raphael, Evagelline e Suúh. O segredo de Ribery e Mellody foi corrompido, e agora, qual será o futuro da escola Drament?

Capítulo 5: "L'obscurité"

Fim.


End file.
